


[ART Masterpost] Our Most Quiet Scars

by Moadlc



Series: Moadlc Draws Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Digital Art, M/M, Made for the DCBB 2020 Fic "Our Most Quiet Scars", Our Most Quiet Scars, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc
Summary: Left behind by his family, Dean does the only thing he knows how to do: hunting. It's a lonelier life than he wants to admit, and when he runs across the same leather-jacketed, devastatingly handsome hunter who keeps stealing his kills, Dean suggests they team up to watch each other's backs and get more done. But working with Cas Novak comes with its own risks that may outweigh the rewards… especially when Cas’ past catches up to them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Moadlc Draws Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: DCBB 2020





	[ART Masterpost] Our Most Quiet Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Most Quiet Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971795) by [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes). 



> It's finally here!! I am so happy to share the art I made for FoldingCranes AMAZING fic!! You can read her fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971795/chapters/65833246#workskin). 
> 
> I had a lot of fun collaborating with her, and I am sure you will all love her story. 
> 
> As usual, here is where you can find me on the interwebs:
> 
> Follow Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoadlcMel) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/moadlc)  
> Support Me: [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/moadlc)  
> Tell me what to do: [Commission Me](https://forms.gle/WiR7LWx8vpku9a36A)

[ ](https://ibb.co/LQ20HjW)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/8X5vJLz)  
[](https://ibb.co/8cBXqc4)   



End file.
